Judy and the Beanstalk
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Young orphan Judy finds a place in the clouds that was suppose to exist only in a fairy tale.


**Here's our take on the classic tale, 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. Done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Judy sped through the woods as fast as she could. She was an orphan who made a living off of stealing wallets and money. And now she was running as fast as she could to get away from someone she stole from!

"GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE BRAT!" The man growled. Judy's eyes welled up with tears. She knew stealing was wrong but she felt like she had no choice. She needed a place to hide so she hid in some bushes and before she knew it, she lost her pursuers.

Saddened by his hurtful words, Judy sadly got out of the bushes and managed to bump into what she thought was a tree. As she opened her eyes, she saw that it was a very, very large beanstalk! A bit surprised, she began examining it and gently touching it.

"I-is this a real beanstalk?" Judy thought outloud. She couldn't believe how green and strong this stalk was. It was truly amazing. But as she circled it, a leaf reached out and brushed against her ankles and legs.

"H-Hey!" Judy said in surprise. Shocked and somewhat freaked, she tried to get away from it.

"T-This is impossible! A beanstalk can't grow this tall or touch people out of nowhere!" she squeaked, now turning and trying to run away. But as she turned, a large leaf shot out and grabbed her wrist! "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And with that, she screamed and squirmed to get away. She squirmed so hard that the leaf let go and she struggled to get to her feet. As she tried to run, she felt something grab her around her ankle!

"LET GO OF ME!" Judy screamed, now feeling herself being held upside down as the beanstalk began to grow larger and larger and larger! Judy then felt sick to her stomach being in that position.

But what was incredible was the fact that the beanstalk knew how she felt. She felt it place her in an upright position and another leaf rub her head comfortingly. Judy soon felt dizzy and faint. She hadn't eaten all day and she felt like she was going to pass out. But she felt comforted as the beanstalk leaves wrapped around her and held her in a position to where she could go to sleep. Soon, Judy was out cold.

* * *

A few hours later, Judy woke up to the sound of buzzing and bees. As she opened her eyes, she saw a very, very large bee buzzing near her! Screaming to the high heavens, she jumped free and ran through the forest. She had never seen a place so big! Her knees were shaking and she felt like she would faint! No, she couldn't faint! She needed to find someone! Anyone who could help her!

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" she called out.

No response.

"HELLO!" She tried once more.

Again, nothing.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Judy tried in the final attempt. But as she said that, something groaned under her.

"Mmmm, who's there?" a voice asked sleepily. Marsha froze and her eyes became large and her pupils shrunk.

As she looked down, she saw a girl that looked older than her, but still around her age, sleeping. The issue? The fact that she was as large as a semi-truck! Marsha's gasp got caught in her throat as the girl began shifting sleepily and looking around.

"Who's there? Is someone there?" the girl asked. Judy saw that she was standing on the girl's lower back, but hoped that if she stayed still that nothing would happen!

The girl meanwhile was looking around the area and wondered about who was calling. She scratched her head a bit and looked even more curious.

"That's funny. I know I heard someone. I wonder who's out there," she thought, now laying her head down on her folded arms.

Meanwhile, Judy tried to gently get off her back. The girl, however, managed to feel the small steps and giggled, now looking over her shoulder!

"OH!" She gasped.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Judy screamed, now turning and running. "GIANT! GIAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!"

The girl was going to scream too, but was amazed at how panicked this little person was! It had been many, many years since there was a human in their homeland!

"W-Wait a moment," the girl called. "Come back!"

The girl wanted to capture Judy, but it was too late! Judy ran into the large, thick brush and disappeared into thin air!

"I've got to find her! And I've got to tell Mama and Papa what happened!" The girl said, now getting up and running back to her home.

Judy ran as fast as she could to find the evil beanstalk that brought her to this terrible place.

But then, a huge glass jar fell over Judy. She looked up and saw the girl giant with an even larger giant who was male.

"See, Papa! I told you I saw a human!" The girl giant said.

"A real human..." Papa giant's face turned white as the clouds. He scooped up Marsha and he and his daughter ran back to a giant castle.

* * *

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! HELP! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOU JUST LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" Judy wailed. She was tied down to a torture table in the castle dungeon.

"Papa, why is the human tied down?" asked the girl giant.

"Because she's a human, Tina." The father went up the stairs. "I'm gonna get your mother. Stay here and don't let that human put of your sight."

With her father gone, Tina decided to get a closer look at this human. She looked over and saw Judy looking terrified at her.

"So, you're a human?" asked Tina. "Like that Jack guy?"

"J-Jack?" Judy stammered.

"Yeah, we call him Jack the Giant Slayer." Tina replied simply. "Did you come up here to slay us?"

"NO, NO! I don't even want to be here!" Judy said, shaking her head. "Besides, there's no chance I stand a chance against a bunch of giants! I'm clearly puny and weak!"

Tina giggled. "I can see that. I mean, I've never seen a human before. So I don't see how you little guys can be bad." She smiled as she poked her finger into Judy's stomach.

"AAAH! Hey! Don't do that!"

Tina giggled. "Coochy, coochy, coo!" The giant tickled Marsha's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on! Quihihit it!" Judy laughed.

"Oh, how cute." said a grown woman's voice.

Tina stopped tickling. "Hi, Mama!"

Judy looked over and saw Tina's father return with her mother.

The mother giant smiled as she hugged her husband's arm. "Look, Fergus. Tina really seems to like her. This human must be harmless."

"That's what they want you to think, Amelia." Fergus grumped.

"She is harmless!" Tina insisted. "Can we keep her, Dad?"

"WHAT?!" Judy screamed.

"No, Tina." Amelia said. "Humans need to be with their families, where they belong."

Judy was saddened, however. "Actually...I'm an orphan."

The giants looked at Judy surprised.

"Oh, your poor dear." Amelia stroked Judy's head with her finger. "Well, you're welcome to stay here with us if you want."

"AMELIA!" Fergus boomed, the castle shook a little. "WE ARE NOT HAVING A HIMAN LIVE WITH US!"

Jusy was scared for her life. This giant could rip her off the table and devour her.

But Amelia wasn't fazed. She just strolled up to her husband and put her arms around him. "Sweetie, have a heart." Amelia scratched Fergus's soul patch. "She has nowhere else to go. And she seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah, Daddy! Can we keep her?! I promise I'll take good care of her! I'll feed her, brush her, take her for walks!" Tina hugged her father's legs. "Please! Please! Please! Pretty please with beans on top!"

Knowing he was outnumbered, Fergus sighed in defeat. "Alright, she can stay."

"YAAAAAAY!" Tina jumped happily, shaking the room.

Judy was completely dumbfounded as Amelia released Judy and Tina scooped her in her arms. Feegus rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to your new home, Judy." Amelia smiled.

Judy was still silent as Tina snuggled her against her cheek.

Guess she found a family after all. And she was the family pet.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: How will Judy fit in with her new family? Find out in another story! What do you think, guestsurprise?**


End file.
